


Confrontation

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Highblood just gOT BURNED, Multi, The Signless - Freeform, The Sufferer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highblood and Dolorosa have a conversation about Signless. Kinda. In a way. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

The look on her face made you feel a twinge of pity. She looked so exhausted, so tired, so used. She looked as if she had had enough. But then again, that's something you both had in common. Mindfang had come to visit, obviously on official business, because she would never swing by just to see how you were doing. She was more of the stay-away-from-the-insane-clown types. But you didn't blame her, it's not like you've had the best mental state lately. That was another thing you and the woman before you had in common.

"You've grown," she said dully, her expression never changing from the blank, tired demeanour that seemed to just come natural to her now. "I always knew you would grow into what _your kind_ always turned out to be."

"And what would that motherfuckin' be?" you grunted, arching an eyebrow in question, though you already knew what she was going to say.

"Well," she let out a breath, as if she had a million things to say and needed a nap before she even had the energy to start. "A clown, of course, you were always like that. Making jokes, honking horns, riding your one wheel device all over the place with that wide grin that never seemed to leave your face. Um... Large. You've certainly gained some stature, as most of you indigo bloods do. And of course, _murderous_."

You tensed at that. You knew she was about to bring it up. You just knew it. You knew her too well.

"Murderous?"

"You seem surprised."

_Wait for it..._

"Not really."

"Oh really?"

_Wait..._

"Yes really."

"Why is that?"

_Almost there..._

"Because I am."

"Am what?"

_Aaaaand..._

"Murderous."

"Yes. You proved that quite well when you slaughtered my son."

_There is was._

You both stayed silent after that. You didn't even need to say a thing for her to know that that had struck a nerve. Memories flowed back, memories of that day. There was so much blood, too much blood, and it was all his blood. You were barely able to sit there and keep a straight face as he cried out. The smell of burning flesh, the bright, eye-blindingly shade of candy red splattered across the wall, the sound of an archer releasing an arrow. That day had been so long ago, but the memories were so fresh and raw that it seemed that it had just happened yesterday. But that was nothing compared to the loneliness and anguish you felt inside. No words could even begin to describe it.

"... What?" her voice made to realize that you had been zoning out again, and snapped you back into reality. She looked angrier than you expected. "Do you really have nothing to say? Can you really just sit there and not acknowledge the fact that you are the reason that my child is gone? _What is wrong with you?_ "

Before you could open your mouth to reply, the familiar sound of a certain cerulean freebooter's heels came clicking into the room. Mindfang walked right by your throne and over to the jade blooded troll, grabbing her by the wrist before practically dragging her to the door.

"Aaaaaaaalright! Time to go now slave," the she-pirate told her, using her free hand to wave at you, "Bye bye for now Highblood. Try not to drown yourself in a rainbow before we meet again."

And with that, the two were gone, leaving you alone with nothing but your colourful walls and creaking throne. What Dolorosa had said was still lingering around in your mind. Why didn't you stop the seadwellers from killing him? You were big, you were strong, you could've fought them. You loved him, you pitied him, you cherished him. And yet you let them take him away from you and you knew that he knew what he was doing. He knew that it would happen. You knew that he wouldn't want you to just delay the inevitable. He would've been killed one way or another, but that didn't excuse the fact that there was still a slight chance you could've saved him. That he could still be here, in your arms.

_What is wrong with you?_

You don't know.

You really don't know.


End file.
